N1K1
by Dan Rush
Summary: a SCIFI Channel movie script based on the 1980 Astro boy episode where Astro meets then loses Niki. This is a base draft.


_SCI FI CHANNEL MOVIE SCRIPT_

_Osamu tezuka's_

_n….1…..k…..1_

SCRIPT WRITTEN BY

DAN RUSH

**Background**: Tetsuwan Atom or Astro Boy as he's known in America was Osamu Tezuka's long running manga classic that's credited with starting the world wide Anime fandom phenomenon. This script is a re-write of an episode from Tezuka's 1980 Astro Boy animated series where Astro is sent to the country of Bazarkhan to stop a scientist from developing robots capable of carrying nuclear weapons. During this mission, Astro runs into Niky, a girl robot who unfortunately is one of the bomb weapons developed by the Bazarkhani weapon scientist. In the end Niky is destroyed to prevent her from exploding and Astro losses his first real love.

**Premise of the movie**: The world has signed a new agreement outlawing the use of human looking robots as weapons of war. After Bazarkhan is suspected of violating the conventions treaty, Astro is being sent in to find and destroy the bomb producing lab and expose Bazarkhan's intentions to the world. Meanwhile, the United States prepares its own strike, which could provoke a larger war throughout the Middle East. Astro has to succeed in his mission before the strike is launched.

**Prime Cast**:

Astro Boy:

Doctor O'Shay: Paul Gamatti

UN Secretary General Atache Semi Galli: Danny Glover

Reno: Justin Beiber

President Marvin Long: Will Smith

Secretary of Defense Miles Gillmore: Steve Busheme

Joint Chiefs of Staff General Block: Jeff bridges

Niki ak 1:

Doctor Genom: Brent Spiner

Pasha:

**UN GROUND FORCE TEAM SPARTA and SPECIAL H-60 "THUNDERCAT"**

US NAVY SEALS

Lt David Kajima: Mark DeCostos

SO1 Bill Ford:

RUSSIAN SPETZNATZ

Sgt Gregor Zeitzev:

Cpl Anatolli Kirkanovitch:

JAPANESE SAS:

Chief Banta Etajima:

Sgt Etagawa Ise:

Cpl Saito Watanabe:

**US NAVY STRIKE FORCE USS MIDWAY BATTLE GROUP**

Group Commander Admiral Ace Arthur: Ed Harris

Carrier Air Wing Five Commander Terry Toms:

Note: The Midway is currently a museum in San Diego California. I chose the ship because of her long relationship with the Japanese. For the movie she is armed as a heavy wing attack carrier with A-7 Corsairs, A-6 Intruders, FA-18 Hornets, E-2C Hawkeyes, S-3 Vikings, EA-6B Prowlers and H-60 Blackhawks.

**Soundtrack**: John Horner

**THE OPENING:**

**CUE SYFY PLUG AND OPENING MOVIE PLUG.**

Scene: The opening effects and credit rolls are done to a black backing with white fonts after introduction of the SyFy Plug and the Main Production Company logo plug. The fonts fade in and out at various points around the screen from the center to the corners. Interspersed throughout are audios of news reports and important persons talking about the dangers of artificial A.I. achieving weapons carrying status without controls.

Credit 1: SyFy channel logo

Credit 2: Main Supporting Production Company Logo

(Black Screen)

Credit 3: Sci Fi Channel Presents

Credit 4: Osamu Tezuka's

Credit 5: N….1…K….1

Credit 6: Will Smith

Credit 7: Ed Harris

Credit 8: Paul Gamatti

Credit 9: Mark Decostos

Credit 10: ( ? ) as Astro

Credit 11: Justin Beiber as Reno

Credit 12: ( ? ) as Nicky

Credit 13: Soundtrack by John Horner

Credit 14: Special Effects by ( ? )

Credit 15: Directed by ( ? )

Audio 1: Isaac Asimov from 1962: In my estimation, we will see the first artificial being capable of making tactical decisions within the next ten years. We better not wait that long to form a policy against their use in war.

Audio 2: CBS NEWS report from 1968: Today the United States Navy and Air force reported successful bombing strikes against the Paul Domer Bridge in Hanoi. A new series of laser guided weapons were used…

Audio 3: NBC MEET THE PRESS 1973: One of the factors which almost caused a rout by the Egyptians against Israel during the Yom Kippur War was the use of guided smart bombs on the battlefield by the Egyptians. These things are practically able to fly themselves to the target. This has officials at the Pentagon urinating in their pants…

Audio 4: CARL SEGAN 1978: Our technology is rapidly outpacing our ability to respond or dictate proper policy, take the case of computer warfare for instance, we have warheads now that can practically fly through a window, sing happy birthday and blow the upper floor off a two story house and the family downstairs can still eat dinner unscratched…

Audio 5: ABC NEWS 1985: The Pentagon said today it has been testing what it calls unmanned airborne vehicles and admits that studies have been underway for a decade to field robots and model airplanes with capabilities to carry weapons or bombs..

Audio 6: PRESIDENT BUSH 1991: Just two hours ago, Allied forces began an attack against Iraq and Kuwait, these attacks continue as I speak…

Audio 7: JOHN HOLLERMAN CNN 1991: I just saw a cruise missile fly past our window, I just saw it…it's following the main highway…holy!...it just took the turn off! It just took the off ramp and slammed into one of the government buildings! A huge explosion….

Audio 8: TOM BROKAW 1995: The Gulf War was in fact the first time the United States used unmanned airborne vehicles for intelligence gathering. These small aircraft will be flies compared to the designs now on the drawing boards including something the Pentagon is code naming…"Predator."

Audio 9: FOX and FRIENDS SEPT 11 2001: Oh my God! Another plane! Another plane just hit the second tower…

Audio 10: PENTAGON BRIEFING 2002: I am reporting to you today that the Predator has claimed its first target. A senior leader of Al Queda in Yemen was killed today by a Predator drone armed with a Hellfire missile…

Audio 11: SENATOR DYAN FEISTEIN 2005: I have deep concerns regarding this research into autonomous remote military vehicles. What happens if something goes wrong, if they decide to start shooting by their own will…

Audio 12: PENTAGON OFFICIALS REPLY TO FEINSTEIN: Senator, I think you've been watching too many Swartzeneiger movies, we're a long way from the terminator.

Audio 13: PRESIDENT OBAMA 2012: I believe there should be an international debate as to what lines we can not allow to be crossed in the use of computers and in the future self aware robots as military weapons.

Audio 14: UN SECRETARY GENERAL 2013: It is my honor to sign into ratification the UN Charter Convention which will ban the use of sentient Artificial Intelligence forms as military weapons of war.

END OF OPENING

ACT I: OPERATION SPARTA, UN SPECIAL FORCES MISSION INTO BAZARKHAN

Film Location: Pinochett National Forest, Washington State.

(opening fade from black)

Scene: Opening from a slow fade, we see something similar to a smart pad bathed in green from a night vision goggle view. An unmanned Airborne Vehicle (UAV) is sending back image data. We don't see the two men viewing it but they are talking back and forth in Russian and the English subtitles are on the screen. The voices are and Sgt Zeitzev.

Kajima: A little overly protected for a research facility no?

Zeitzev: They'll justify it as protection from teenage "taggers" and Encyclopedia salesmen.

Kajima: They weren't happy with their last order of Girl Scout cookies.

(Scene shift to the faces of Kajima and Zeitzev. Now they speak English)

Zeitzev: Compliments on your Russian by the way. A very good imitation of Siberian Dialect.

Kajima: Same for your English. Though your New York accent needs more work.

Scene: Kajima pats Zeitzev on the shoulder and moves to where Bill Ford is gathering audio data on another pad. They are hidden in dense wood lots about 2 miles from the heavily fortified compound deep inside Bazarkhan.

Kajima: Anything important?

Ford: So far just robot chatter and common home spinning from the flesh bags that pop in and out. I've counted 56 people so far, good indication the facility is multi-leveled under ground.

Scene Shift: We see Zeitzev's pad suddenly flicker and turn into a scrambled mess.

Zeitzev: SHIT!

Kajima: What?

Zeitzev: I've been hacked! I have no control of the UAV….shit!

Scene: A noise makes Kajima jump. We see the camera race from the unit, through the dense forest, over the security fence of the compound and up to the compound where we see artillery cannons suddenly pop up and a barrage of shells start to fly!

Scene Shift: Back to the Special Forces Unit.

Kajima: DISPLACE! DISPLACE AND FALL BACK TO THE LIZZY NOW!

Scene: The unit is under artillery fire as it runs through the woods.

Scene Shift: Now at the compound, four objects come flying over the fence, zoom past the camera and head into the woods beyond. They are hunter/killer robots being sent to the GPS co-ordinates where the team was set up.

Kajima into Radio: Spartin to Thundercat we are marked! Extraction at the pri-lizzy, expedite! expedite!

Scene: We see a line of trees and coming up from behind is a stealth Comanche class helicopter flown by Chief Banta Etajima. Ise and Watanabe are on the 50 caliber gun at the door.

Etajima: Thundercat inbound.

Scene: We see the Comanche flying tree top level at a full speed suicidal run.

Scene Shift: The Team is running through the forest till Kajima throws up his hand.

Kajima: Place! Get a Dragon ready to fire now!

Scene: Kirkanovitch whips his Dragon anti-tank tube from his back and engages the aiming computer as he steadies it on his shoulder.

Kajima: Hold!

Scene Shift: The objects are whipping through the woods.

Kajima: Hold!

Scene Shift: The objects are whipping through the woods.

Kajima: Hold!

Scene Shift: The objects have found the team and deploy about 20 yards away to engage them. They morph into two legged battle robots armed with hand rifles.

Kajima: LIGHT THE BITCHES UP!

Scene: Kirkanovitch fires his dragon! We see the missile leave the tube (Camera towards Kirkanovitch) it races by the camera (camera tracks it as it passes) and slams into one of the two robots in a fireball that sends shrapnel ripping through the second one!

Kajima: DISPLACE!

Scene: The team is on the move again but more objects are coming through the woods.

Kajima: Thundercat? it's getting a little squirrely down here!

Scene Shift: Camera is on a side view of Etajima as the Comanche races through the hills with trees barely missing the rotors.

Etajima: I have to break for a crossing cat…be on top of you in a minute.

Scene shift: The team arrives at the Landing Zone (Lizzy) and takes up a defensive circle.

Etajima: Zeitzev, get your Dragon up! The rest of you lock and load HV launchers and be sharp up!

Scene Shift: The objects come into the Lizzy and morph into battle bots.

Scene Shift: We see Kajima throw a hand down and the team opens up in force de en masse upon the line of robots. We watch a heavy exchange between the two groups until Thundercat comes screaming over the tree tops and unleashes a hell storm of rockets and fire from the big 50 caliber machine gun.

Scene Shift: We watch from behind as the door gunners hammer away with their 50 and the light from explosions on the ground flashes through their compartment.

Scene Shift: We see Kajima run up to Zeitzev and tug at his band of hand grenades around his chest.

Kajima: Give me your grenades!

Zeitzev: What are you going to do?

Kajima: Give them something else to worry about.

Zeitzev: Another of your crazy schemes! Don't get yourself killed!

Kajima: You're such a kill joy!

Scene: Kajima rounds up grenades and one Dragon tube and runs to outflank the robots. He gets in behind them and launches a Dragon that blows three of them away but more are coming fast.

Scene Shift: Thundercat lands and the team boards while the 50 cal is hammring away.

Zeitzev: Wait! Wait for the Lieutenant!

Scene shift: We see Kajima running for the chopper when suddenly he vanishes in a hail of landing artillery shells.

Zeitzev: GOD DAMN IT!

Scene: We see Zeitzev struggling to get out of the chopper but members of the team restrain him as the helo rises up and escapes over the trees and out of sight.

(fade to black)

(Unfade to next act)

ACT II. THE TEST MODEL DILLEMA, METRO CITY

Film location: Shinjuku, Japan

Scene: The next act fades in too a clear sunny day over Metro City. The camera zooms in on a construction site and iron workers working and walking along the steel skeleton of a tall building. We see one of them hooking his body harness to a safety line above his head while and older man doesn't.

Worker 1: Hey? Ojisan? Why don't you hook your harness?

Ojisan: Because when you've worked as long as I have kid, you don't need a harness. I can do a waltz up here and not get dizzy. Just worry about setting that beam up for the welders.

Scene: Above Ojisan we see a welder running a weld across a beam. He beats away the hot slag that covers the new weld. A piece of slag falls (The camera follows it) and drops right into the back of Ojisan's shirt!

Ojisan: OW! OW! SON OF A….

Scene: Ojisan slips and falls off the beam. 30 stories above the ground! The camera follows him down from different angles until he comes to a stop just inches from the ground! He looks up to see Astro holding him by the harness hook.

Astro: You know….it only works when you use it.

Scene: Astro lowers Ojisan to the ground as his friends Tamao, Abercrombie and Kenichi come running up.

Abercrombie: That was awesome!

Tamao: I got the whole thing! I am so gonna You Tube it!

Scene: Astro grabs Tamao's cell phone

Tamao: What are you doing?!

Astro: I don't need more paperatzi Tamao.

Tamao: Aw man! Come on Astro!

Ken: Remember the last time you did that Tamao? Astro couldn't leave the Doc's house for a week. He had reporters climbing through his bedroom window.

Astro: I don't need any more publicity. I can't even update my Facebook page because it's so jammed up all the time. Answering so many questions from people is getting kinda old.

Scene: The group leave the construction site and walk the streets of Metro City

Abercrombie: I bet the butt guns get the most.

Astro: Hip guns Abercrombie? Hip guns! Why everyone thinks they're in my butt is beyond me.

Tamao: Because Doctor Tenma was crazy?

Astro: No…he wanted bad people to laugh so hard they couldn't shoot. I get an extra second to tie them into a pretzel. Rear Defense Weapons System…I think he was a pervert.

Ken: So…you're going to be at my Soccer game on Saturday?

Astro: Yeah…if I'm not asked to do something. You know they have to make back the money Doctor Tenma put into me some how.

Scene: Astro suddenly beeps

Astro: And…there it is. Hi Yuko.

(Yuko is Doctor O'Shay's secretary)

Yuko: The Doctor needs you in his office right now and don't keep him waiting.

Tamao: She doesn't sound happy.

Astro: When has she ever sounded happy? I gotta go.

Scene: Astro blasts off into the sky, flies over the city and arrives at the Ministry of Science where he climbs through a window and into Doctor O'Shay's office. The atmosphere feels grim. Doctor O'Shay sits at his desk. There's the UN Secretary General's Attaché, Sgt Zeitzev, Inspector Towashi sitting also. Astro blows off Zeitzev with a slight look of disgust, not because of Zeitzev but because of the military uniform. Astro has no like of anything military. He looks at Doctor O'Shay.

Astro: Uh…you look like someone stole your cat Doctor.

O'Shay: I wish it were that simple. Sit down Astro.

Scene: Astro avoids the chair next to Zeitzev and sits on the couch.

O'Shay: Astro…this is Mister Galli, he's the attaché to the UN Secretary general. This other gentlemen is Sargent Zeitzev, he's assigned to the United Nations Intelligence Committee for monitoring weapons treaties.

Zeitzev: It is an honor. I have heard much about you.

Astro: Yeah…..hi.

O'Shay: Astro! Forgive him Sargent, Astro hasn't had good experiences with anything military.

Astro: Sorry…

Zeitzev: Is fine. Many people in this world don't like me either…specially when I ask them why they are making things any reasonable person knows they are not competent enough to possess.

Scene: Astro looks at Doctor O'Shay.

Astro: So…whatever's going on….it's kinda beyond "sucks" to "super sucks"?

O'Shay: Where are you learning all this vocabulary? Anyway….yes…it's a serious problem that unfortunately involves you…some what. I never told you this but you're design originally was intended as a military weapon, that's what your plans evolved from.

Astro: I kinda thought that.

O'Shay: Well the original base plans were developed by Doctor Tenma for the Japanese military. It was Japan's answer to the North Korean nuclear weapons program. Of course when Japan signed the Convention Treaty banning the use of advanced A.I. robots as weapons systems, the project was canceled. Tenma stored the original blue prints in the Ministry vault. Recently… we couldn't find them.

Towashi: Apparently they were stolen. A scientist on an exchange program somehow got access to the vault and helped himself. No one decided that such dangerous things deserve better protection.

O'Shay: I didn't know the plans existed. I wasn't in on the project and after I replaced Doctor Tenma as director, I didn't do an accounting of the vault. In fact we had no thought of any theft until we were informed by the UN about this incident in Syria.

Galli: As you know there's been an uprising in Syria against the Assad regime for some time Astro. About three months ago in the city of Al Jeem there was a large scale anti-government protest. In the midst of the crowd a bomb went off and killed over 500 people. When we analyzed the footage, we saw what looked like a small child at the epicenter of the explosion. That's when we started to inquire about it since we saw no evidence of a classic suicide bomber.

Zeitzev: Which led us to think Bazarkhan had violated the Conventions treaty since we found out that a Doctor Genom had been on the exchange program at the time we believe the theft happened. My special team was sent into Bazarkhan to collect intelligence and we strongly believe they are building these robots.

Gailli: You know the Bazarkhani regime has no scruples when it comes to trading heavy weapons, they could care less if the buyer was the SLA, the PLFP, the IRA, The Chetchen Front. The Iranian regime or North Korea. Their intense security and secrecy makes any attempt to find the facts a dangerous proposition. The Bazarkhan military, while small , is an elite force capable of lashing out effectively against anyone who dares challenge them or the regime.

Scene: Astro scratches his head.

Astro: So what you're saying is…these robots are walking bombs.

O'Shay: Worse Astro. They're so nearly identical to humans that you'd never know you were near one until it was too late…and it gets worse than that. The original design by Doctor Tenma was to have carried a yield settable nuclear device.

Towashi: Bazarkhan can go from 3rd rate pariah to super power "snap" like that. Imagine anyone who challenges them? New Deli? Moscow? London? Tokyo? Seattle? Washington? One of these things walks up to an ice cream truck, cracks a smile and "BOOM!"

Scene: Astro shakes his head.

Astro: Why is it humans always do something stupid? I suppose you didn't call me here to ground me or take away my PS3 right?

O'Shay: I'm reluctant to tell you what the plan is but we're between preventing Bazarkhan from having these weapons and preventing a full scale regional war. The United States is already drawing up plans for an operation since it looks like all other options except this one haven't worked.

Galli: The idea Astro is to get you inside Bazarkhan and inside their secret weapons facility. One, to gather intelligence we can use to out their intentions to the world community, the other to destroy what robots they may have built.

Astro: Nice…so I just walk skip across the boarder, give em a wave and nice smile then bash their heads in? Can anyone see where this is going?

O'Shay: Actually…we're going to disguise you. You'll go to Bazarkhan as an exchange student. Once you're inside the country and through their ridged boarder security, you'd have a better chance of success.

Astro: Oh? Doctor…maybe you'd better look at me again? I don't exactly pass as a human boy you know?...I'm a little slick with a lack of extras.

O'Shay: Reno will deal with that.

Galli: You are our best chance to avoid an event of catastrophic consequences Astro…will you do it?

Astro: Yes.

O'Shay: I'll call Reno and tell him you're coming down.

Snap Shift to next act

ACT III. PRESIDENT MEETS WITH XCOM

Scene: The act opens with the camera following the President as he's walking to the situation room. He is met by the Secretary of Defense along the way.

President Long: Are you sure about this Miles? When did it happen?

Miles Gilmore: Around 1am their time. The information from the Dat/Com 7 satellite was confirmed by the CIA and backed by Doctor Bodanski at NSA.

President Long: Just one more unwanted veggie thrown on my plate this morning. You know what the other one was?

Miles Gilmore: Your daughter's choice in a boyfriend?

President Long: She's doing on purpose. The guy's got more rings in his body than a bull.

Scene: President Long enters the Situation Room. All present stand up and greet him.

President Long: Good morning all. I've read the assessment on this so I don't think we need to draw this out. General Block will you bring everyone up to speed?

JCS Gen. Block: Last night our Dat/Com 7 surveillance satellite detected a low yield underground explosion in the Marnah Valley region of Bazarkhan. We determined the yield at around 7 to 8 kilotons. Six hours before this we were monitoring activity at the site, including this image of what we believe could be the test vessel being carried by two individuals. The importance of the device no doubt expressed by the amount of security they had around it. Doctor Bodansky who did the comparison work says the device measures around 6" in diameter by a foot in length. About the size one would need for a small tactical nuclear warhead. We believe this was a final design proving test.

Secretary of State: So…our original estimates of time we wrong? We thought they wouldn't be capable of reaching that stage for another two years.

President Long: So much for wishful thinking. Given what we know General? How long before they could have an operational weapon system?

General Block: At the rate they can now process the material needed? They could have an operational robot within two weeks, perhaps less. It could be ready for exportation within three.

NSA advisor: We know from what we've deciphered through chatter traffic that the Iranian regime has expressed its interest in acquiring Bazarkhani technology. The Russians have intelligence that Chetchen terrorists are looking to bargain for it. There's also the Pakistani Secret Service. All the bad actors are starting to pool their cash to get on the bidding war.

Secretary of State: There's also the threat they made regarding the UN special forces team that was sent in to gather intelligence. They stated that any more incursions on their sovereignty would be met with swift and assured retribution.

President Long: Alright…simple dilemma. We can not allow Bazarkhan to possess nor export these advanced robots as weapons. General, are we planning options?

General Block: We are Mister President, however the Secretary of Defense has been made aware of other plans in the works.

Miles Gilmore: I was informed by Admiral Ugaki, the Chief of Japan's Self Defense Force, that the Japanese government is putting a plan in action to "frustrate" Bazarkhan's progress. He's asking us to let them try before we proceed with any military option. He asks that you continue diplomatic efforts as a way to buy their plan the time it needs.

President Long: He didn't go further than that?

Miles Gilmore: No Mister President.

President Long: Well…we better have a contingency in place, just in case their option doesn't succeed. Where's the nearest carrier battle group?

General Block: The USS Midway and Battle Group Alpha are transiting the straits of Malaca Mister President. They can be on station in three days.

President Long: Good. I want a draft plan on my desk in two days. Gentlemen?

Scene: The President leaves the room and the meeting ends.

Snap scene

ACT IV: GNOM AND THE ROBOT WARRIORS

Scene: The act opens with a panoramic shot of the Bazarkhan weapons facility and the sounds of celebration as Bazarkhani officials and scientists hail the success of their weapons test.

Snap scene switch: We now see the assembled celebrators in a large room. NIky isn't being introduced except for passive views of her passing drinks to people from a plate.

Official 1: Ah…good doctor! Congratulations on your achievement. Truly the world will now realize that we are not a people to be trifled wiith…well done.

Genom: It was a long a difficult process General. Without your tireless devotion we could never have realized our goal. We are no longer some backwater third rate country others can exploit. Now we can mold and shape events to our desires.

Official 1: You are truly a loyal citizen, The Khafir will surely reward you. Now about the yield your robots can carry, is it truly possible for them to carry an H-Bomb? I thought such a weapon would be too complex and cumbersome to produce?

Genom: And that is what we want our adversaries to think general, that we can't build so small a device. However, I already have one operational model capable of a 10 megaton yield. Untested of course to keep it out of prying eyes until the moment we may need to employ it. Trust me Sir.. they will never know what hit them. It is truly my finest crafted work.

Sccene: Niky comes up offering drinks.

Nicky: Father? Genetral?

Official 1: I didn't know you had a daughter Doctor? What a beautiful child.

Genom: My joy sir, my pride and joy.

Scene fade

ACT V: TATTOOS, LIP RINGS AND TUMMY TUCKS

Scene: The scene opens at the Ministry of Science where Astro is following Reno into his apartment/work shop.

Reno: No!

Astro: Oh come on! Just a small one? On my shoulder or my back…a white lion…come on Reno please?

Reno: No tattoos! No tats, no lip rings, no crazy spiked hair, no color streaks, no tummy tucks, no extras and that's that!

Scene: They enter the apartment

Astro: The Doctor said you have to make me like a normal Japanese kid, I've been asking for this for years, come on…I thought you were my best best best ubber friend?

Reno: I was told to make you look as human as possible, not a walking abortion. I'm going to make you into an every day Japanese middle school student complete with a bowl cut, typical, plain and boring so you don't attract attention.

Astro: In other words…a dork.

Reno: How about a little confidence?

Scene: Astro climbs on a table and over a period of two minutes we see Reno working to change Astro. When he finally finishes we see Astro and Reno's images in a mirror. Astro admires his new hair and feels his face…examining his teeth…

Astro: Cool…

Scene: We see Astro looking down…obviously he's looking at his new "privates" given the goofy smiling face.

Astro: Oh way cool!

Scene: Reno slaps Astro's hands

Reno: Don't touch it!

Scene: Astro gives a dirty look As Reno walks over to his desk.

Reno: Now…It's critical that you act human, especially in Bazarkhan. Their security service will spot you for even the smallest mess up so you have to be mindful of everything like how heavy objects are or…

Scene: Reno hands Astro a spoon of something.

Reno: taste that.

Scene: Astro tastes the spoon and looks like he's disgusted by it.

Reno: That was Wasabi. So I got your taste sensors calibrated to spices like that, peppers and some of the common food they eat over there.

Astro: What about…you know…going to the bathroom? Is it acid or flammable…

Reno: It's water. You're not a James Bond car. There's one more thing I need to tell you. I was instructed to come up with some sort of destruct device…in case you got captured or something went wrong? I didn't.

Astro: It's a wise and logical precaution.

Reno: Sorry, I don't booby trap my friends and I have every confidence you'll be alright.

Scene: Astro smiles and hugs Reno.

Scene Fade out

Scene Fade in

ACT V: BATTLE GROUP ALPHA, USS MIDWAY CV-41

Scene: A passing camera shot past the bow of the USS Midway during flight operations. The scene shifts to the flight deck between the two bow catapults. We see the deck officer dropping to the steel with his arm waving then popping back up in a crouch with his hand pointing forwards. An F-18 Hornet thunders by and screams into the air. The scene then shifts to the Admirals bridge on the Carrier's "island" Where admiral Ace Arthur is reading a message sent by Washington. The Commander of the carrier's combat air wing comes in as the admiral hands the message back to a messenger.

Admiral Arthur: That's all Sailor. Terry? I'm sure Captain Mitcher gave you the head up?

Captain Terry Toms: Yes Sir. Contingency strike on Bazarkhan. You want a draft in 24 hours that's pretty short notice.

Admiral Arthur: NSA said it's in response to a new class of weapons they cooked up. They might have nuclear capability within a few days. No elaboration on what but they sent a target brief. I'm coordinating with Central Command for more assets since we're dealing with a highly capable air defense network. Put a preliminary strike package brief together and have it for me by 6pm.

Captain Terry Toms: Yes Sir.

Admiral Arthur: And Terry? Include the Deep Bore in that too.

Captain Terry Toms: Yes Sir.

Scene Shift

ACT VI: ASTRO AND THE PRE-BRIEF

Scene: Astro is sitting looking like he's totally enthused, actually he's board to death. Briefing a robot that can have the information downloaded is kind of a waste of time and Astro has a sort of robot ADD.

Zeitzev: The compound bristles like an armored porcupine. Heavy artillery guns, air defense cannons and missiles, a class of transformable attack robots carrying 10 milimeter hand rifles, that's just inside the walls. We have no idea what defenses they have ringing the compound… Astro?

Scene: Astro sits playing with his fingers…

Astro: Uh….sorry….how big are the robots?"

Zeitzev: Did you hear anything I told you?

Astro: I recorded it. I'm sorry but we're losing time doing this…just being honest.

Scene: Zeitzev throws his laser pointer and sits next to Astro.

Zeitzev: Then I'll give you some information that may help me. There's a man we lost during our recon mission. In Spetznatz we're taught never to leave a man behind, it's matter of honor. I don't know what happened to him but if you could find out, It is a big deal to me.

Scene: Zeitzev hands Astro a photo of Lieutenant Kajima.

Astro: Ok…I'll do what I can.

Scene: Yuko pokes her head into the room.

Yuko: If you're all done? The Doctor's ready to take you to the airport.

Scene: Zeitzev hands Astro a computer ZIP stick.

Zeitzev: This has all the additional information you need.

Astro: Thanks.

Scene shift

ACT VII: ASTRO LEAVES FOR BAZARKHAN

Scene: Doctor O'Shay's car is driving along a highway towards the airport. Astro and him are saying nothing to each other for a bit, both looking apprehensive to say anything until the Doctor speaks.

O'Shay: You're too quiet. Let it out.

Astro: Did you really want to put a destruct program in me?

O'Shay: I resisted believe me?

Astro: You're worried I can't do this?

O'Shay: I've never asked you to do anything this dangerous. If you were too fall into their hands? Copying you would make what they might have…I can't believe Genom would do this! I knew him, knew him for years and I thought he was a man of good ethics.

Astro: That was your first mistake Doctor…so often with humans, always trusting what they see outside first before finding out what's on the inside. That's how Hitler got to be so powerful.

O'Shay: I'm just….I'm just….concerned Astro…

Astro: No…you're scared. It was a nice white lie though Doctor.

Scene: Astro grabs Doctor O'Shay's hand and holds it.

Astro: I can handle this…I hope you won't throw yourself into a panic attack.

O'Shay: There's much at stake…keep that in mind.

Scene: Astro smiles as they pull into the departure zone.

O'Shay: Remember now…if it's heavy, make it look like your struggling…

Astro: And go to the bathroom often…good advice when I'm heading for a possible war zone.

Scene: Astro starts to walk off but the Doctor calls him back.

O'Shay: Astro?

Scene: Astro and the Doctor hug.

Scene fade

ACT VIII: THE PRESIDENT AND MISTER PALICAR

Scene: The White House Oval Office. President Long has asked Mister Palicar, the Bazarkhanian Ambassador, to come to the White House for a private discussion with him and the Secretary of Defense. President Long will confront "rumors" of the new Bazarkhan robot.

President Long: Mister Palicar, welcome.

Palicar: Mister President.

President Long: You know our Secretary of Defense, Miles Gilmore?

Gilmore: Mister Ambassador.

President Long: Please sit Sir. The reason I have asked you to visit me this afternoon is to address concerns I've had voiced to me by other representatives over the past week regarding your country's exports of weapons grade technologies.

Palicar: Could you tell me who these "concerned" people are?

President Long: I can only say that I wish for us to handle this at a reasonable and calm level between learned men. I'm sure Bazarkhan has nothing to worry about?

Palicar: I see no concern Mister President. My country is only doing what other stronger nations like yourselves, Russia, China have been doing for decades. All this "concern" about to whom we send our exports is backed up by documentation and evidence proving that our methods meet all legal and international requirements and treaties.

President Long: There are of course your exports to countries such as Syria, Iran and the Palestinian state that have alarmed more than a few people Sir. Your neighbors to the West, Mayoria for instance? Have concerns about your nuclear research.

Palicar: Once again, an over done concern. My country has been more than helpful in every way Mister President to the point that our patience is becoming a little threadfair. We have of course demanded ourselves that we be allowed to inspect other nations for so called "technology violations" and of course we have been met with rebuttals and outright excusery. What is fair is fair. I should also advise you Sir that my country is well prepared to respond to any…shall we say…acts of ill-advised natures?

President Long: Once again, I am only answering some shared concerns. If I understand you correctly then Sir? Bazarkhan is not engaged in any form of weapons production deemed illegal by any treaties it has signed….are you correct?

Palicar: That is correct.

President Long: Then Sir I shall share that with those concerned. Thank you for visiting me.

Palicar: A good day Mister President, Mister Guilmore?

Scene: Palicar leaves. Gilmore slaps a handful of paper on the oval desk.

Gilmore: What bull shit! That lying SOB. Did you hear that? He could have saved us the time by simply saying…"Duh….Mister President, I'm a big fat lying bastard."

President Long: He doesn't know anything about it Miles, I could tell by his face. That's just the carbon standard screen play you give to all your embassy mushrooms. Any word from the Japanese on their mission? Any details?

Gilmore: The Minister of Defense said that the mission is underway. I tried to press on specific details but he only said it has the formidable abilities required to frustrate the Bazarkhan's progress. It will also provide the ammunition we'll need to bring a case before the UN.

President Long: And our progress on a contingency?

Gilmore: General Block received the initial draft strike package from the Midway an hour ago. He's tailoring other requirements to it before it comes to you. I would like to suggest that you call the leaders of Congress and inform them of the possibility of using the Dragon penetrator.

Scene: Long crosses his arms.

President Long: Not until I've seen the 1st package draft. After that I'll have them come here.

Scene Fade out

Scene fade n

ACT IX: ASTRO ARRIVES IN BAZARKHAN

Scene: Reno is sleeping when a beeper goes off near his head. He gets up, walks to his computer and taps a button as he sits and puts on headphones.

Scene shift: At Doctor O'Shay's house, the Doctor wakes up as his cell phone rings.

Reno: Doc? Astro's on the ground.

Doctor O'Shay: What is he doing?

Scene Shift:

Reno: From the looks of it, just waking up himself. I've got a solid hook on him by satellite, the feed from his eyes is good.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Astro is walking through the terminal to the baggage claim where he pulls his oversized suitcase off the revolving rack and half drags it behind him.

Scene shift:

Reno: Good…just don't be tempted to spin the thing on your finger Astro and everything will be cool.

Scene: Reno is punching his keyboard.

Reno: Doc? I've switched on the masker unit. The only thing their security should be seeing is a normal 9 year old with a 98.6 degree body temperature and a drippy sinus problem.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Astro arrives in customs. The whole place is a heavily watched and armed encampment of customs and police with surveillance cameras all over the room. We see a scene of a pair of security men deeply studying information on different computer screens as people are scanned.

Scene shift: Reno is also looking at information and tapping on his computer. He is working through Astro's electronics to counter the Bazarkhanian surveillance and prevent them from figuring out Astro's real identity.

Reno: Don't freak out on me and we'll be just fine.

Scene: Astro is walking in a line towards a security booth that's checking in passports. Just before he gets to the booth, he picks his nose and wipes on the pass port cover! The guard sees him do it!

Scene shift:

Reno: Good move Astro!

Doctor O'Shay: What?

Reno: Heh…he just picked his nose and boogered over it…hah hah….the guard just stamped it and waved him through…obviously he took all that local customs information to heart.

Doctor O'Shay: What ever works best.

Scene shift:

Scene: Astro walks by the baggage conveyor and grabs his bag. We see him analize the next security point and the information comres up on Reno's computer.

Scene Shift

Reno: Oh boy….Doc? The next part might be a little dicey. There's sensors out the wazu.

Scene shift

Scene: Astro is approaching the searching table when he suddenly starts doing a weird sort of dance.

Security guard 1: What's wrong with you?

Astro: I have to go mister. Is there a bathroom near here?

Security guard 1: You'll have to be patient.

Astro: Mister…please…it's going to get embarrassing real quick!

Scene: The security guard's eyes jump and he pushes Astro past the security scanners and towards a bathroom.

Scene shift:

Reno: I knew that would come in handy.

Doctor O'Shay: What?

Reno: Astro just had a fortunate "accident" that's all.

Scene shift: Astro walks into a stall and sits on a toilet in the men's room. Suddenly a voice comes from a joining stall…

Voice: You have a dog named Jump. You like vanilla ice cream smothered in goo and your sister's favorite name for you is pain in the ass.

Astro: Pasha?

Scene: A boy sticks his head over the stall wall.

Pasha: We must not spend too much time.

Scene: Pasha grabs Astro's bag.

Pasha: Be very careful. Anyone could be a spy for the Kafir, even children. Ever since the UN team was found out, security has increased to super anal.

Astro: We'll get close though won't we?

Pasha: Yes. Let's go.

Scene: We see Pasha and Astro leave the bathroom happily talking to each other was they leave the security and customs area.

ACT X: THE KFIR AND THE IRANIAN GOVERNMENT REPRESENTITIVE

Scene: At the palace of the Kfir. The Leader of Bazarkhan meets with a representative of the Iranian regime who is seeking to acquire the new robot bombs to defend the Iranian nuclear weapons program against the United States, Israel, The EU and the UN. Both men are sitting at a table with tea.

Iranian: How long before you will have functional robots? As you are well aware, our government is under extreme stress from those who wish to stop our nuclear progress.

Kfir: I am aware of your problems. As you know however these matters take considerable time and capital to achieve the results you will need. Remember my good friend, all you will need is one working model and a single demonstration. Your use of the prototype in Syria should have convinced you enough that the investment in improvements is worth it?

Iranian: My government is already paying you handsomely both for this new weapon and the help you are giving us in conducting cyber-warfare against our enemies. Our current economic situation makes any greater contributions problematic for us.

Kfir: You have two choices…problematic finances or a problematic nuclear weapon blowing your hard work to hell…take your choice my friend and think carefully. If you fail to forestall the Americans and Israelis by the means I've suggested? I hope you can build a bunker deep enough in Teheran to save your family. I think you will make the right choice in the end.

Scene: The Iranian leaves as a soldier and Doctor Genom enter the room.

Kfir: Ah Hazar my good friend, welcome!

Genom: At your service dear leader…always.

Kfir: That was the Iranian government representative who just pass you buy. Not a happy person. He believes he should be allowed to purchase our technology on the cheep. I kindly reminded him that things in Teheran could suddenly turn a very nasty and muggy summer.

Genom: A little soft poke as it were? Perhaps you should return their military representative? A gesture of good will.

Kfir: I did this morning. I wonder how they'll take him coming home in two separate boxes? You just can't trust your clients these days my friend. So…you have a new estimate for me?

Genom: A week for five or six perhaps? A month for 50 or more…depending on manufacturing. My apologies that we can't simply assembly line these works but you always dictated to us that quality must always surpass quantity.

Kfir: That I did. We are entering a new phase of warfare my good doctor. It's vital for our small nation that we remain the pioneers both to safeguard our national welfare and to bend events in our favor. As the old saying goes…"Slow and steady will always win the race over the zealous Hair."

Scene: The Kfir pours glasses of wine.

Kfir: To my most loyal scientist….continued success my friend.

Genom: To my country…and her continued progress.

Scene fade out

Scene fade in

ACT XI: USS MIDWAY, 1ST AIR STRIKE DRAFT MEETING

Scene: USS Midway, camera following looking at left backside as F-18 fighter lands.

Scene shift: Operations Room. Admiral Arthur, Captain Toms, Deputy CAG Commander Bowman and the operations officers from the squadrons huddle around a flat top table screen showing Bazarkhan.

Admiral Arthur: Captain Toms has drafted a two flight package attack plan. One will direct line to the primary, the second will cover the flanks to and from the primary. Central Command will commit one B-52EG asset with Tacit Rainbow as a diversion package to draw Bazarkhan's Air Force on a ghost hunt. The split package will be armed with SAM killing HARM's and SLAMS for anti-air suppression and JDAM to neutralize the only airbase threat to the primary. We are still on hold for word from the Commander in Chief as to the use of a nuclear penetrator. I'll let Lieutenant Commander Glossen brief you on what we can expect in anti-air.

LtCdr Glossen: Gentlemen…among all the potential troublemakers out there today, Bazarkhan possesses the most formidable anti-aircraft defense in the world. Their electronics expertise is astounding so it's safe to say they will also have a formidable electronic warfare system and they will try to use it to their advantage if and when they realize where the real attack is directed to and from. The primary's defenses consist of concentrated SAM, cannon and defensive air to air drones. It's a bristling nest that makes old Baghdad look like a cork gun in comparison. Our best play for maximum combat effectiveness will be the terrain going from feet dry at Maheed Bay to the primary. The ground is uneven with sharp rising hills, dense forested lots and sharp valley regions. Pretty sure however that they've thought about that and we are in the process of updating the information we have thus far.

Operations officer 1: Will there be Special Ops involved Sir?

Admiral Arthur: NCA considers that to be too dicey a option after the last SpecOps unit from the UN almost lost their asses getting out. Bazarkhan is on full alert for any further incursions and NCA doesn't want to give them time by provoking a response. Bear in mind gentlemen, this is a one shot deal. We can't afford even a single weapon to get out of the primary for use by them or any of their clients. Once beyond the fence, the weapons will be hard to follow and harder to stop.

Operations officer 2: What about these drones Sir? How high can they fly?

Admiral Arthur: CIA estimates a combat ceiling of 1,000 feet but don't bet on that. Expect them to have an operational ceiling of 10,000 at least. We do know that their flying capability, time they can spend aloft, is low and that they can't use their weapons while in flight mode. But they are robots, drones so expect the kamikaze method of attacking low flying aircraft and plan for that.

Scene: Arthur looks about the room.

Admiral Arthur: We will have a final briefing once I have more information from NCA as to the status of the nuclear penetrator. Keep in mind we're the reserve batter on this since the Japanese have a plan in motion. Let's hope theirs works. Dismissed.

Scene: Arthur meets with Captain Toms as the meeting ends.

Captain Toms: I'd rather be going to Disneyland. You read my estimates?

Admiral Arthur: Yeah…short of it? They suck.

Captain Toms: The SLAM's and HARM's offer us stand off distance but as you said Admiral, this isn't an easy target. Once they figure out what's up, the soup's going to get real hot down on the decks.

Admiral Arthur: Just as long as you don't go mall shopping Tom I think we'll be alright.

Scene shift:

ACT XII: ASTRO ARRIVES ON TARGET

Scene: A train is rolling through the Bazarkhan heartlands. Astro and his in country contact Pasha occupy a small seating cabin. Pasha hands Astro a zip strip.

Pasha: Here…so we don't have to talk to much.

Scene: Astro downloads the strip after plugging it into a port on his chest and crushes it in his hand.

Astro: You're very brave. I know the consequences if you get caught could be terrible.

Pasha: I'm sick of not having choices. When your government does things that make you coward under your bed every night or have to suspect everyone you talk too? That's no life.

Astro: I don't like war…I don't like humans who do it with mindless abandon. Your leaders are taking all of you to a slaughterhouse the way they're going.

Pasha: Brutally direct are we not? Of course you're a robot, sugar coating isn't in your programming I guess.

Astro: I worry as much about robots as I do humans. It's sad that history always repeats itself with moron human leaders dragging their countries into mindless suicide and who else gets dragged? Us poor robots because all we ever seem to be is expendable parts off some stupid supply store shelf.

Pasha: I don't think that.

Astro: Sorry…I'm still new at emotions.

Scene: Pasha stands and holds Astro's hand.

Pasha: I hope for once that history will be a bit disappointed this time. We're getting close and you'll have to jump.

Astro: Won't they find out I'm gone when you get to your village?

Pasha: Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, you just do what you can so me and my people can stop sleeping with pillows over our heads.

Scene: If you're familiar with the 1980's Astro Boy anime episode then you'll see the scene mirros the moment Astro whips open the train car door and prepares to leap out.

Pasha: Good luck…and thank you Astro.

Astro: You too.

Pasha: JUMP!

Scene: Astro leaps out the door, sails through the air and lands rolling through the brush to his feet. He turns to watch the speeding train fade from view.

Astro: Full up.

Scene: All of Astro's dormant systems come on line. We see from his view point as a Heads Up Display (HUD) with information appears over his vision. A navigation map comes up showing his location and the direction of the target facility.

Astro: Ok…two hours there…five more?...nah….seven…yeah….mmmm….13 hours to be safe.

Scene switch:

Reno: Doc? Astro says he wants 13 hours grace time.

Doctor O'Shay: I'll inform the Minister of Defense. He can tell the Americans in turn. After 13 hours we'll ask for more time or have Astro pull back.

Reno: Should work. I'll give him six. Want to go in on a bet?

Doctor O'Shay: I don't gamble with you two. You tend to cheat.

Scene fade out

Scene fade in

ACT XIII: MEETING NIKI AND ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE.

Scene: Astro is moving through the forest towards the target when an alert comes across his eye HUD…"WARNING: CLOSE PROXIMITY THREAT." Astro crouches low in the brush waiting for what's coming towards him. He springs up to grab the object only to get snatched and thrown into a tree! He jumps up, takes off with his rocket boots and tackles the opponent as it tries to flee only to find Niki at the end of his grip.

Astro: Huh?

Niki: Get off me at once!

Scene: Nicki throws Astro off and staggers to her feet.

Niki: Who do you think you are!

Astro: Some one who likes getting thrown into trees by a girl he hasn't met yet? You're a robot?

Niki: No…I'm a helpless girl who got assaulted by a creep…who's….you're a robot?

Astro: Yeah.

Niki: What are you doing out here?

Astro: I was going to ask you that. You live around here?

Niki: Not far from here. So why are you walking in the woods? You're not really dressed for it.

Scene: Astro looks at his clothes.

Astro: I'm an exchange student from Japan. I just stopped on my way to Jal Abana because the woods here look interesting. Actually I'm looking for something and I'm a little pressed on time so I'll see you later.

Scene: Astro starts walking away but Niki gets in front of him.

Niki: Wait….uh….where are you going?

Astro: That way…where I need to go.

Niki: That's not exactly safe that way.

Astro: I'm not exactly helpless. But you might want to stay here, I wouldn't want you to get damaged if things go crazy.

Scene: Astro starts walking again, Niki interrupts him again.

Niki: Wait…please? I've never met another robot like you, not that I ever get a chance to. Maybe I could show you a safer…

Scene: Astro softly holds Niki by the arms and guides her aside.

Astro: Please? I'm sure I can do things on my own. Just…wait here ok?

Scene: Astro walks out of the trees and sees the compound before him. He spoke too soon as he trips a defense alarm and all hell breaks loose from pop up Vulcan cannons to lasers to an artillery barrage! His escapes from it all are comical until he vanishes in a vortex of exploding shells. Niki is standing petrified behind a tree until Astro comes up from under the ground shorn of his clothes and dressed in trademark shorts and red boots. He grabs Niki by the hand and runs off back into the woods. He is sitting on a log frowning and cursing to himself.

Niki: I warned you not to go that way.

Astro: I have to get in there somehow.

Niki: Why?

Astro: To stop a war. Some scientists in there are making things they really shouldn't. I can't tell you about it, I shouldn't be talking to you at all but since you're a robot I'm hoping you understand.

Niki: And you want to get inside there? I can get you in?

Astro: You what?

Niki: That's where I live.

Astro: Ugh!..why didn't you tell me before I totally made an idiot of myself!

Niki: You didn't ask me.

Scene: Niki starts walking away while Astro mocks what she just said behind her back.

Niki: I…think you should let me bring you in like you were deactivated or broken…just to be safe.

Astro: And I should just trust you?

Niki: You can try it your way again? Just for laughs.

Scene: Astro shakes his head at her with a deep frown then collapses like a rag doll.

Scene fade out

Scene fade in.

ACT XIV: THE DEEP BORE NUCLEAR PENETRATOR AND A SCRAMBLE

Scene: President Long, SECDEF Gilmore, JCS General Block and the Secretary of State sit in the oval office going over options for using the nuclear armed D.B.P. bomb.

General Block: To be absolutely certain of total destruction of the target facility Mister President, we estimate the yield needs to be no less than ½ megaton. This is factoring in the big unknown which is the size of the complex itself. We can always dial the final yield back should the Japanese provide us with more detailed information from the plan they're currently attempting.

Secretary of State: And you're sure conventional weapons won't work?

General Block: Our biggest conventional bomb right now is 10,000 pounds. It will not guarantee absolute destruction of the target, it can't be carried by a combat aircraft and it will be too slow to haul to the target.

Secretary of State: But if we use a nuclear weapon, we risk international condemnation or worse if things go too far. I might remind you that the "target" is surrounded by large military storage facilities plus its own arsenal. There are two medium population centers within ten miles, the resulting chaos of multiple military targets having secondary detonations of unknown munitions could kill thousands of innocent people.

SECDEF Gilmore: And one of these armed robots they have could kill a million. I'd rather risk a mistake on their soil than a mushroom cloud on ours, don't you think that's the wiser course?

Secretary of State: I'm merely considering the negative results. Do you think the Bazarkhanis will just sit by and take this? They will retaliate. Worse they could draw the Iranians in on their side and the whole Gulf region could really go to hell then. Now I believe we have a better option should the Japanese mission be successful. We bring the evidence to the United Nations and slam the Bazarkhanis in public, impose harsh sanctions, threaten a blockade or embargo and hold military force as the last resort. But using a nuclear weapon should be the last resort of total desperation and I strongly believe we haven't reached that point yet.

General Block: And if the Japanese mission fails and the Bazarkhani find that out, what then? Will you risk a nuclear weapon going off in the middle of Tokyo? An event that the Chinese or North Koreans could easily exploit? Mister Secretary, this isn't a localized vacuum affair we're dealing with here. The bottom line is…these people can not be allowed to exploit a nuclear capable weapons system that no one can defend against. There's no time for a reasonable debate, this isn't 1938 Czechoslovakia where you go prancing about the God damned world singing peace in our time! We tried that before remember or do you know who Hitler was?!

Secretary of State: How dare you insult me Sir!

President Long: Gentlemen! Please…now I agree with General Block. We can not allow the exportation of these robots. Should the Japanese mission prove a success, we can consider our fortunes blessed…if not, if we must act, we must ensure the absolute destruction of what robots they have stockpiled. Not a single one must get out of there…not one. The ultimate responsibility will always rest with the Commander in Chief on any choice of action therefore it is my choice to go with the Nuclear Penetrator. The Departments of State and Defense will prepare and act accordingly to that possible plan of action.

Scene Shift:

Scene: USS Midway is sailing. The scene shifts to the Combat Information Center or CIC which directs ship and battle group responses to any threat. A Sailor at one of the radar consoles hits the button on his sound powered telephone.

Sailor: TACO (Tactical Officer) This is the Q Two Five ( SPS-Q-25 Air Search Radar) I have inbound Bogy at 095 (95 degrees on the compass) heading 190 (Heading of 190) Speed 150 knots.

TACO: Skipper, TACO. Bogy 095, heading 190, speed 150 not sending IFF, not sending civilian identification.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Bridge of the Midway. The Captain grabs a phone and calls down to the flight deck launch officer.

Captain: Cab…launch the Alert 5.

Scene shift:

Scene: The flight deck officer and launch crew send two F-18 fighters into the air to intercept a Bazarkhani patrol plane.

Scene shift:

Scene: Back to the Captain. He and Admiral Arthur watch the recon plane fly close by the carrier under escort.

Admiral Block: Russian made TU-BEAR…probably won't be the last.

Captain: Do you think they have a suspicion?

Admiral Block: Anyone someone has a carrier battle group near their beach front condo they do tend to get a little upset.

Scene: A sailor walks up with a message.

Admiral Block: Thank you. Message from Washington, you should prep for Blue Bells and break out an N.D.P.B.

Captain: Things get more interesting by the minute.

Scene shift:

Scene: We see the Bazarkhani plane in flight and hear coded noises being sent from the plane back to Bazarkhan Military Command in the capital city of Fazjeed.

Scene Shift:

Scene: We see a Bazarkhani General from behind walking into the office of the Kfir.

General: Leader? A recon aircraft has made contact with an American aircraft carrier battle group.

Kfir: What are they doing?

General: Moving north at around 20 knots.

Kfir: Keep them under watch. And set up a call with Doctor Genom in an hour. Keep me informed if the Americans don't leave.

General: Yes Leader.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACTXV: ASTRO GETS INSIDE.

Scene: Niki is dragging Astro by an arm up to the main security gate to the compound. The guard stops her.

Guard: What's that?

Niki: Just a dirty old robot I found tossed in the woods. I thought maybe Doctor Genom would want to look at it.

Guard: Go on.

Scene: Niki drags Astro out of site.

Astro: Dirty old robot huh?

Niki: What was I supposed to say…super cute robot?

Astro: That would have been nice. Thanks for getting me inside.

Scene: Astro is about to turn around when Niki snatches him back into a hug and plays with his hair as if he was a huge doll. A pair of flying sentinel drones hover around the two of them, then fly off.

Astro: That was quick thinking.

Scene: Niki gives him a doeish look, she appears happy.

Astro: What?

Niki: You're going to leave me without giving me your name?

Astro: It's Astro.

Niki: I'm Niki. You're the first robot I've actually talked too. Besides me, all the other robots here are primitive creeps who have the brains of lemmings.

Astro: So you're the only one like you here? Why? This place doesn't fit you at all.

Niki: My father works here…

Scene: Astro and Niki look blankly at each other.

Niki: Are you alright?

Astro: uh….yeah….yeah…well….Niki….

Niki: What? Astro.

Astro: So….who's your father?

Niki: Doctor Genom.

Scene: Astro's face turns serious

Astro: I need to see him….now.

Niki: Why?

Astro: He's the one who could start a war. you have to take me to him.

Scene: Astro takes Niki by the hand but she pulls on him.

Niki: You're not thinking of just walking down there like you own the place? Let me take you, no one will bother us if it looks like you're a friend of mine.

Scene: Astro and Niki walk hand in hand through a door and into the fortress.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Doctor O'Shay walks into Reno's disaster of an apartment. Reno is at his computer following Astro's progress.

O'Shay: Reno? You really need to clean this place up. I can't bring important people to see you when you live in a pig stye.

Reno: Price of genius. Astro's got a screw loose or he's gone crazy. He just walked right into that fortress.

O'Shay: He what?

Scene: Reno shows the Doctor a still shot.

Reno: I don't know who she is but she's walking Astro right through the front door.

O'Shay: I swear that boy will drive me crazy.

Reno: It's in his programming. He has it out for you Doc.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Niki and Astro are walking through the complex, getting looks from white coat wearing technicians to security guards and robots who just let them walk on.

Astro: So...you wanna tell me why your father builds robots that kill people?

Niki: What? My father does no such thing. Everything he makes is for the protection of our country. Being as small as we are it wouldn't take a lot for some bigger country to roll over us. Doctor Genom's work is for our defense to deter aggression not cause it.

Astro: Is that what he tells you? Have you ever asked about the other robots he's built? Have you seen any of them? He gave one to the Syrian government that killed hundreds of innocent people. Now he's planning others that could kill millions. Hardly "protective" don't you think?

Niki: He wouldn't do that! Doctor Genom hates war, you'll see.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACT XVI: CONFRONTATION

Scene: Doctor Genom is on the phone talking with the Kfir.

Doctor Genom: Excellency…I have one unit ready now. I can have 3 more in 12 hours but to have sufficient numbers for export will still take another two weeks at best. I am certain that the defenses here will handle any immediate contingencies. Yes I understand your concerns…

Scene: Niki walks in with Astro.

Niki: Father?

Scene: Doctor Genom turns around and sees Astro brooding at him.

Doctor Genom: Excellency?...My I call you once I have more details?

Scene: Doctor Genom hangs up the phone.

Doctor Genom: Niki? What did I tell you about bringing…

Astro: Don't do anything stupid Doctor. Not that you haven't already done enough.

Doctor Genom: You're very brave my little friend…and a little stupid yourself.

Astro: Really? I'm not the one making robots with nuclear bombs. Obviously you're a lying creep by the way you've snowballed Niki. Why don't you tell her the truth? I'll give you enough time before I turn this place into a pretzel.

Doctor Genom: I've done nothing worse than any other country has done. By capitalizing on the one strength my country possesses, our technological expertise, we ensure our security. It may look somewhat mad to you my little friend but in the greater scheme of things it works out quite logically.

Astro: Logic? Humans and logic? It would make sense "if" the people you were giving these things to Doctor had the brains and the behavior to be responsible with them! You haven't ensured any security, if anything you're making things worse! I'll give you one time Doctor.. stop what you're doing or this base becomes a smoking scrap heap!

Doctor Genom: As I said…you're very brave…yet very stupid.

Scene: Genom hits a switch in his hand and a trap door opens under Astro. Of course, Astro quickly hovers over it.

Astro: Really Doctor….?

Scene: Genom is quick to recover. A hidden surge cannon blasts from a wall and knocks Astro through the trap and down a chute.

Genom: Yes….really.

Scene: Genom walks up to Niki as she backs away from the closing trap and strikes her with a collapsible stun stick.

Genom: I am so disappointed in you Niki…you couldn't stop him! So foolish of me to allow you a sense of emotions.

Niki: Is he right father?! Are you putting bombs into robots?! Will you do that to me?!

Genom: It's not your place to ask me of my work Niki. And if I were you my dear, I would quickly forget that pest you dragged in with you…unless you want to join him?

Scene Shift:

Scene: Reno is sitting at his computer, tapping at the keys and looking worried.

Reno: He's gone! I've got nothing….damn it!

Doctor O'Shay: Keep trying.

Reno: Gnah! The oldest trick in the book and he just fell for it!

Doctor O'Shay: Are you sure something happened?

Reno: You don't get a sudden power spike like this…damn it….nothing!

Doctor O'Shay: Let's give Astro time…might be some interference.

Reno: Yeah….interference….of all the times I wish he didn't have any emotions.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACT XVII: TRAPPED AND TRIGGER PULL

Scene: Astro wakes up on a floor in a windowless, doorless, empty space.

Astro: Oh…..kay….lesson one…move away from the trap door stupid. Lesson two…move quicker.

Scene: Astro surveys his surroundings. His readouts show an intense energy field covering the inside of whatever he's fallen into.

Astro: Well….so much for the blowing holes through the walls option.

Scene: Doctor Genom's face appears from a projection above Astro.

Doctor Genom: I would behave yourself my friend. I wouldn't want Doctor O'Shay to have a stroke out of concern for you. It wasn't hard for me to deduce that he sent you here for obvious reasons.

Astro: Your reasoning is a bit flawed. You really think your country is going to get away with this?

Doctor Genom: North Korea, got away with it. Iran, got away with it. The course of events will be the same…talk, talk, talk , talk then the first explosion will shut all the complainers up. No one has the stomach to start a major regional conflict, certainly not in the Middle East the way we have carefully crafted events to our favor.

Astro: You're crazy! Do you honestly think that just because someone has these weapons that they won't decide to use them on your own country? And do you think for one second that your actions won't start an out of control arms race or worse? Doctor not only is your thinking seriously flawed….you're an idiot!

Doctor Genom: And that will be the last insult you ever throw at anyone. I'm giving you the decency of contemplating your behavior in the time you have left.

Scene: The room Astro is in begins to rumble and shake around him.

Scene Shift:

Scene: The North American Air Defense Command Center (NORAD) under Chyanne mountain Wyoming picks up the launch of a rocket from Bazarkhan. An alarm goes off inside the control center and a three star general grabs a phone and calls the White House.

Scene Shift:

Scene: President Long grabs the phone on his desk.

Voice: Mister President, we have an unannounced launch of a rocket from Bazarkhan. We're currently tracking trajectory at this time and it doesn't appear to be a threat.

President Long: Keep me informed.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Reno is still trying to contact Astro.

Reno: Nothing! I've got totally zero anything!

Scene: Doctor O'Shay pulls out his phone and gives it a hard look.

Reno: Doc? You said we should have faith in him remember?

Doctor O'Shay: How long do we wait? Before it's too late to do anything? I'll give him an hour, one hour Reno.

Scene: Reno turns back to his computer and types away.

Reno: Come on Astro…give me a signal here.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Astro starts to float off the floor, obviously he's inside a rocket.

Astro: Great. I thought I wasn't tall enough for these rides? Now that I'm off the floor, I wonder..?

Scene: Astro finds the floor is now charged with a powerful field of current.

Astro: Thought of everything huh? My guess is they're not sending me to the moon for a vacation. Well…don't know if this will work but might as well risk it!

Scene: Astro flies towards the wall of the rocket, glances of the force field, bounces like a pool ball and floats shaking his head. "Ok…a little desperate, rocked my circuits, fried a few chips and was kinda stupid but what else can I do? Doctor O'Shay won't wait forever, I wouldn't expect him too.

Scene Shift:

Scene: Doctor O'Shay looks at his watch. "Nothing?"

Reno: No…Doc, please?

Doctor O'Shay: If I had the luxury of time Reno, I would.

Scene: O'Shay calls the Minister of Defense.

Doctor O'Shay: Minister? We've lost all contact with Astro. Yes sir…all of it. I'm afraid we have to move to the alternative unless we reacquire contact. Yes….we'll continue to try of course.

Scene: Doctor O'Shay hangs up.

Doctor O'Shay: Keep trying.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACT XVIII: BUILD UP TO ATTACK

Scene: The White House. SECDEF Gilmore walks into the Oval Office.

Gilmore: Mister President, the Japanese Defense Minister just informed me that their operation has run into trouble.

President Long: Does he suggest we go ahead with our plan to strike?

Gilmore: He requests that should their operatives signal that they're still capable, that we should be ready to stand down. They beg us not to hit Bazarkhan at all possible if the chance for their operation still exists.

Scene: President Long reaches for his phone.

President Long: This is the President…get me General Bock.

Scene Shift:

Scene: The Aircraft Carrier Midway. Admiral Arthur stands on the bridge as his orderly comes up.

Admiral Arthur: What is it?

Orderly: Sir…NCA message…you are to proceed with Operation Rapid Hammer. Japanese efforts may have failed. Should any word from their ground team be received, stop the operation but you have disgressive authority to defend your battle group as you see fit. The President's code countersigns.

Admiral Arthur: Notify the Captain and Carrier Air Wing Commander. (Checks watch) four hours and we launch.

Scene shift:

Scene: Astro is floating around trying to find some weakness in the energy shield surrounding him. He checks his sensors and systems but can't get readings back.

Astro: Also jamming our my transponder and my connectors, well he did say I'd have plenty of time to think about things while I'm stuck.

Scene: Astro looks at his arm. Decides to form the arm cannon. Then deforms it back to his hand and arm.

Astro: Nice thought but…gnah!...this really sucks! A highly advanced robot and what do I do? I follow some robot girl into a trap, way to go there dufus.

Scene: Astro thinks.

Astro: Well I can't blame her…actually she was….is…ok…I will admit that I suffered a sort of technical malfunction…that sounds dumb. Actually?...she was….she was…very well crafted… no….no….she was….she is very cute….yeah….cute fits her ok….oh man now I'm talking to myself like an idiot! Ugh….I'm an embarrassment!

Astro: And what's tapping? It driving me nuts!

Scene shift:

Scene: The flight deck of the USS Midway, red shirted ordinance crews are starting to put missiles and bombs on aircraft. On one A-6 Intruder, a crew is preparing a nuclear penetrator, going through a complex procedure checklist for loading the silver colored weapon.

Scene shift:

Scene: In the operations room, the Carrier Air Group Commander walks in with Admiral Arthur behind him. The commanders of the various squadrons stand to attention as the Captain and Admiral take the front of the room.

NOTE: USS MIDWAY's Air Wing

VA-115 Eagles (A-6 Intruder medium bombers)

The Eagles fly the A-6 Intruder, a bomber who's capability is only surpassed by the B-52 in the amount and diversity of weapons it carries and the different missions it can do.

VFA-151 Vigilantes, VFA 195 Champions, VFA 192 Dam Busters (FA-18 Hornet)

The FA-18 hornet is a versatile fighter capable of attacking multiple targets in the air and on the ground.

VAQ-136 Gauntletts (EA-6B Prowler)

The EA-6B Prowler is an electronic warfare aircraft who's primary job is to destroy radar and leave the opposition in the virtual dark. The plane's electronic output is so powerful that it can destroy the electrical grid of an entire city the size of New York.

VMA-10 Black Dogs (A-7 Corsair II)

The A-7 was a work horse of the Vietnam War and a rugged low level aircraft used for suppression of ground troops, gun emplacements and Surface to Air (SAM) missile launchers. The A-7's primary job is "SAM sucking", drawing the enemy into using radar to track the A-7 so it can kill the missile launchers with the SHRIKE or HARM missile.

Scene: Captain Toms turns to a screen behind him and starts the presentation.

Captain Toms: Gentlemen, we've received orders from command authority to destroy the primary target in Bazarkhan. We will be using the EDAP nuclear penetration weapon for this mission, this a fast in and out, single wave, 3 point strike backed up by the Air Force who will provide a deception operation to cover the assault. VA-115 will be group center opposing the primary and delivering the EDAP. The Black Dogs and Vigilantes will take up the left and right wings flying SAM and Ground Force suppression. Champions and Dam Busters will hit two secondary targets, the air bases at Ras Mallah and Elat, also fly high cover for the mission. The Gauntlets will perform ECM against radar, radio and power centers along the route. This will not be a leisure walk, we're not stopping to pick flowers, it is vital we get in and out because once the Bazarkhanis realize what's up, they are going to go ape shit. Admiral?

Admiral Arthur: This is no joke people. You will be facing the most technologically advanced air defense system in the world, these people have spared nothing, we haven't seen everything they might have so be ready and keep on your toes. The national authority wants the primary obliterated, not a single rock remains intact on this one, the facility must be completely destroyed. Take the time you have to go over the whole mission with your crews, make sure they know what they're in for. Get em in and out alive, that's all I can ask. Good luck.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACT IXX: EASCAPE FROM THE ROCKET AND ATTACK LAUNCH

Scene: Astro is still floating and brooding as the tapping sound runs over and over.

Astro: Wait a second…tap…tap, tap, tap….tap….Morse code? No way…N…..I…Niki? She's outside?

Scene: Niki is outside on the rocket's skin banging away with a wrench.

Astro: (The camera shakes as he screams) OK! YOU CAN STOP HITTING THE ROCKET!"

Niki: Well finally he figured it out.

Scene: Niki starts running around the surface of the rocket looking for a way to free Astro.

Scene shift:

Scene: Doctor Genom is looking for Niki himself back at the fortress.

Doctor Genom: Niki! Niki! Where did that girl run off too? Niki?!

Scene: Doctor Genom stops at his computer when he hears a beeping tone coming from the monitor. He brings up a video from Niki's eyes of the rocket when it was launched.

Doctor Genom: Damn you! This is the last act of insubordinate behavior you will pull on me.

Scene: Doctor Genom reaches over and flips a switch on a console that brings a large satellite dish up into alignment. He hits the button.

Scene Shift:

Scene: We see a light flicker inside Niki's forehead as she's trying to find a way to free Astro from the Rocket. Finally she finds a panel and punches through it, ripping a wad of electrical cables out of the rocket.

Scene shift:

Scene: The lights inside Astro's holding room flicker and burn out. He checks the walls with his sensors and smirks.

Astro: Way to go Niki.

Scene: Astro fires up his leg rockets and crashes through the wall of the rocket. He finds Niki and pulls her away just as the rocket explodes behind them.

Astro: So why did you decide to help me?

Niki: You're pleasantly annoying.

Scene: Astro looks around and sees the Earth is pretty far off.

Astro: It's going to be real close. By now they have to be ready to attack.

Niki: Attack?

Astro: I told you, if I can't stop Doctor Genom? Bazarkhan is going to be bombed.

Scene: Astro sees the rocket's thick nose cone and grabs it.

Astro: We're going to need this when we hit the atmosphere, no time to think about a smooth re-entry!

Scene: Astro grabs Niki around her waist and starts rocketing back to Earth.

Scene Shift

Scene: The White House Situation Room. President Long, SECDEF Gilmore, General Block, The US Representative to the United Nations and the Vice President are sitting at a table, talking on phones and watching a set of large screen monitors showing various footage of the attack preparations. The President's secretary walks in and hands him a folder.

President Long: Pass this around, tell me what you think and don't browse it too long. I'll address the American people 30 seconds before the first bombs hit.

Scene: Block gets off his phone.

General Block: The B-52 with Tacit Rainbow out of Diego Garcia has reached its jump off marker Mister President. Admiral Arthur reports Battle Group Alpha strike primed. Waiting your authority Sir.

Scene: Long looks at Gilmore.

President Long: Any reply from the Japanese mission?

SECDEF Gilmore: Nothing.

President Long: General, you have my authorization, launch the strike.

Scene: General Long grabs his phone

General Long: This is General Long, the President gives the order…Launch strike, launch strike.

Scene: We see the USS Midway from the side as the sound of the general quarters claxon sings out.

Scene Switch: Admiral Arthur on a phone. He puts it down.

Admiral Arthur: Captain…the strike is authorized. Turn us into the wind, launch aircraft.

Captain: Cat officer this is the skipper…green light….launch the strike and the CAP!

Scene: The Catapult officer begins the shooting process and for five minutes we see jet after jet hurtle down the catapults and into the air, the last being an A-6 Intruder with the nuclear penetrator.

Scene Switch: Astro and Niki are close enough to catch satellite noise traffic. Astro is listening and filtering out thousands of telecommunications calls till he catches the messages flowing from the carrier strike force to the White House.

Astro: They've started the attack!

Niki: Can't you tell them to stop?

Astro: Not for a few more minutes, I can't send messages yet. It's going to be real close!

Scene fade out:

Scene in:

ACT XX: THE ASSAULT, D-HOUR

Scene: The B-52 carrying the Tacit Rainbow decoys streaks over the northern border of Bazarkhan at tree top level…

B-52 Pilot: "Heavy Puncher" is over the line, rising to 1,000 feet to commence release run.

Scene Switch:

Scene: At the White House, the President and other members of the cabinet are standing in the situation room listening to the radio calls and watching two big TV screens as video feeds are coming in from both the B-52 and the inbound strike force from the USS Midway.

Scene Switch:

Scene: The B-52 reaches its release point. The pilot calls for the weapons officer to release the Tacit Rainbows.

B-52 Pilot: Weapons officer…launch Tacit Rainbows….now….now….now.

Weapons officer: Rodger…One release, two release, three release, four release…..

Scene: We watch from the outside as the Tacit Rainbow cruise missiles drop from the B-52's bomb bays, ignite their engines and streak out into the night. Almost immediately, each missile begins to send out false radio communications, fires clouds of aluminum strips called "chaff" and shoots red hot flares from their bodies.

Scene switch:

Scene: At a Bazarkhani radar station, an operator sitting at his console suddenly sees a massive wall of what looks like aircraft. He reaches for a phone and calls an alert that a massive air attack is coming across the country from the North.

Scene switch:

Scene: At a Bazarkhani air base we see pilots and crews scrambling to get to their planes as the base air raid alarm screams out. We see fighter jets taking off from their runways.

Scene switch:

Scene: At the Kfir's palace, The Kfir is running from his bedroom with an officer hot on his heals.

Kfir: Where from?! How many are there?!

Officer: I don't have exact numbers Sire! Hundreds of planes from the looks of it, they're coming in from the North!

Kfir: Send word to the research complex, tell them to prepare themselves for an attack. Bring everything we have to bear on these fools in the North, stop them at all costs!

Officer: Yes Sire!

Scene Switch:

Scene: The Midway strike force comes screaming in over a beach at low level.

Captain Toms: Thor's hammer is feet dry! Left/Right flanks break and engage. Gauntlets, turn the lights off!

Scene switch:

Scene: We see an EA-6B Prowler spinning its jamming pods up with a loud whine then a sharp bang flies out. Looking down from the attacking squadrons we can see lights on the ground going out as the planes fly along their course. Suddenly we see scores of planes breaking to the left and right to cover the main attack force's assault against the research complex.

Scene switch:

Scene: Astro and Niki begin dropping through Earth's atmosphere, protected by the heat shield nose cone they got from the rocket.

Astro: It's started! We only have a few minutes to turn them around!

Niki: Will they listen to you?!

Astro: They better or someone's gonna need to buy a whole lot of new airplanes!

Scene switch:

Scene: Reno suddenly gets a buzzing noise on his computer.

Reno: Doc! Astro's back! Tell them to call off the attack!

Scene: Doctor O'Shay grabs his phone.

Doctor O'Shay: Minister! We have Astro back, call off the attack, call it off now!

Scene switch:

Scene: The White House, President Long is about to make a statement on the attack when an aide comes running up.

Aide: Mister President! The Japanese mission is back on target, they request you call the attack off!

President Long: General! Call the attack off!

General Block: Mister President, the attack force is too far along.

President Long: I don't care if they're across the street! Call it off now!

Scene switch:

Scene: Captain Toms gets the call through his radio.

Captain Toms: Break! Break! No joy on the target!

Scene switch:

Scene: We watch as planes break off in all directions.

Scene switch:

Scene: Astro throws off the nose cone and pulls Niki tight to him.

Astro: Hold on…this is going to get a little rough!

Scene switch: Inside the complex, military personnel in a radar room track Astro and Niki as they drop strait down on top of them.

Officer: Destroy those robots now!

Scene switch:

Scene: We watch as defensive guns and rocket launchers start throwing shells and missiles into the air at Astro and Niki.

Scene switch:

Scene: Astro yelps "Oh Shit!" He starts doing some serious flying to avoid the flack and missiles flying past him and Niki.

Scene switch:

Scene: Captain Tom's gets a call from one of his planes. "CAG! I don't know who those jerks are shooting at but they got the whole sky lit like a Christmas tree in July!" Tom's looks at his mirrors and sees the light show behind him.

Captain Toms: Bunko, Eager! Don't know who they're trying to hit but go back there and give whoever that is a little help!

Scene Shift:

Scene: We watch two F-18 Hornets loaded with missiles roll around and fly back towards the complex. One pilot calls affirmative and we watch both planes launch a ripple of SLAM anti-ground missiles that blow up gun and missile emplacements in the complex.

Scene Shift:

Astro: Thank you very much!

Scene: We see Astro roll around and increase his speed as he blows through the front security gate of the complex.

Scene fade out:

Scene fade in:

ACT XXI: FIRST FEELINGS OF PAIN

Scene: Astro comes sliding to a landing, lets go of Niki and trashes the first big security robot they run into.

Niki: Wait! Let me talk to them!

Astro: I don't think they're in the mood for conversation right now!

Scene: Astro trashes another security robot then turns to blow a door off its hinges with his arm cannon. He grabs Niki by the hand and they run into the complex. They fight off a score of robots and security troops, dodge some traps and come to the lowest level of the facility.

Astro: Where's Doctor Genom's lab!

Niki: Through that door!

Scene: Astro blows the door off the hinges. Inside, Doctor Genom has rushed to a control panel. Astro stops at the door and opens his arm cannon.

Astro: Stop what you're doing Doctor! Don't be stupid….think for once!

Scene: Doctor Genom reaches for the console and Astro blows it apart! What had been a store room full of bomb bots explodes nearby and sends part of the ceiling falling over the Doctor. Astro holds Niki by the shoulders.

Astro: We better get out of here Niki.

Scene: Niki resists.

Astro: Niki? We have to go…now.

Niki: We….I can't.

Astro: You can't stay here any more. You know they'll punish you for helping me.

Niki: They already have…I'm carrying a bomb Astro…it's been armed.

Scene: Astro goes to pull Doctor Genom out of the rubble. He drags him over to Niki and holds him up.

Astro: You deactivate the bomb…do it now!

Doctor Genom: I can't do it without destroying her.

Astro: I'm taking her out of here. I'll get Doctor O'Shay to do it…

Niki: It's too late….there's no time Astro.

Doctor Genom: She has only minutes. She's carrying a ten megaton device, the blast will obliterate everything within 50 miles of here. You have to take her into space…

Astro: I WON'T! FIX HER DAMN IT!

Niki: Astro…we're losing time…if you don't take me into space, millions of people will die.

Astro: No! Don't ask me to! You can't tell me you can't fix her Doctor…you built her!

Doctor Genom: Nicky?...get on that table.

Scene: Nicky slips onto the table and Genom begins to work over her. She looks up at Astro as he grabs her hand.

Niki: You can't stay…

Astro: I'm not leaving.

Niki: You're illogical…completely stupid.

Astro: I enjoy your nagging…to be honest I find you….very sweet.

Niki: I've found you…irresistible. I want you to go…yet I feel pleasant with you here.

Astro: Do you…think we're in love?

Niki: It fits the dictionarial interpretation doesn't it?

Scene: Astro pulls Niki's hand to his cheek and warmly loves it till it falls apart in his hands. He stands looking mournful as Niki is stripped down to nothing but wires and parts. Finally..Doctor Genom disarms the bomb.

Doctor Genom: I'm sorry. You were so right…how could I have been so blinded?

Scene: We see Astro rest his head on the table, his hand slowly rubbing through the junk that had once been Niki. The camera slowly moves away as the scene transitions to President Long speaking at the United Nations.

President Long: Bazarkhan can no longer live in the shadows, their mindless and reckless policies have been laid bare before the family of nations, attesting to the absolute irresponsible madness they selfishly believed would benefit themselves while hanging this demonstrable threat over the world body. I am pleased that the Family of Nations response to this danger has been swift and decisive in preventing these weapons from falling into hands with evil intent. My gratitude is especially reserved for the Japanese Government who's effective operation prevented a far greater regional conflict….

Scene switch:

Scene: Astro is sitting in Reno's apartment looking upset and sad as Reno walks in.

Reno: You ok?

Astro: I miss her.

Reno: From what you tell me? She was pretty nice. It's very hard…love's something you can't use logic on.

Astro: Will you do something for me?

Reno: Need you ask?

Scene: Astro pulls out a pair of legs and feet.

Astro: Can you modify these to fit me?

Reno: Uh….they're kinda for a girl?

Astro: They're all that's left of Niki…please? If I just have a part of her with me, it…I sound so silly don't I?

Reno: No…if this is what you want? If you loved her that much? Then I can't turn down a request can I?

Scene: We now see Astro on the roof of the ministry smiling happily and rubbing his new legs.

Astro: Hmmm…now we'll always be together.

Scene: Astro looks at the camera.

Astro: Let's just keep this between us ok?

Scene: Astro stands up and flies off.

Scene fade:

Ending Credits:

THE END.


End file.
